Resurfaced Memories
by superpower37
Summary: Alan Tracy was at a meeting at Tracy Enterprises on 911. Find out what happens when he keeps going to the Trade Centers a secret from his brothers for five years.
1. That Day

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone.

Author's note: Yeah, I know. This is my second 9/11 story dealing with the Thunderbirds. I also have other 9/11 stories. The thing is, it's hard to forget.

Chapter 1: That Day

_**September 11, 2001:**_

Alan Tracy ran down from the meeting that he went to with Tracy Enterprises to the Twin Towers. He was allowed to come to a meeting on his own this time. Yeah, he was 15, but his father trusted him.

"Oh god" he said quietly. He had seen the sight from the building. A couple of officers were standing near him.

"Maybe we should call International Rescue" one said. A picture of his brothers in the towers and dying popped up in Alan's head. He turned sharply to them.

"No, I'm one of them. I don't think any of our machines could save anyone or anything" he told them. They looked at him weirdly and turned back to the others. Alan charged in and helped rescue some people in the building. Then, the inevitable happened, the South Tower collapsed.

"Run" someone yelled. Alan dove into a nearby building. When the dust settled, he walked out. The place where the tower was, had no building. In it's place held rubble. The North Tower was the only one left. Alan then looked to the streets. Under some steel, he saw a body of a woman. Tears clouded his eyes. He hoped that his family wasn't watching T.V. right now. He went into the remaining tower. He had to climb over a couple of mounds of girders and steel. Then, he helped more people get out of the second tower. He looked and saw people jumping. He remembered seeing it with the first tower. He was helping a couple out when a loud rumble could be heard. Everyone looked up and saw the North Tower fall. It was like a tsunami of metal in the sky.

"**OH NO**" the woman screamed. The husband covered her and Alan instantly had them on the ground and covered by his body. A shower of the twisted metal came down on them. Alan began to cry. He thought of Scott, John, Virgil, and his father. The person he thought about most was Gordon. They didn't get along that well, but he loved his older brother. If he was going to die, he wanted to tell his brother that he was sorry and that he loved him. The rumble stopped and Alan moved to find that his back burned badly, he had been hit by the flying metal. The couple helped him get up and they dragged him to a nearby hospital. The three of them had been in a pocket of the large, hot metal.

"Son, you're very lucky, you only have burns and bruises" a paramedic said. He thanked them. The couple turned towards him.

"Do you have any family that can pick you up honey" the wife asked. Alan shook his head.

"Not today" he lied "And plus, I'd have to go to New Jersey for them to pick me up". They brought him to their house and he slept there for the night. In the morning, he thanked them and left for New Jersey.

"On my way Sprout" Scott said in his normally cheerful voice. He was picked up and brought back to the island, there was no way he could tell his family about what happened. They wouldn't treat him like an adult anymore.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. 5 Years Later

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Alan was able to cut all the stuff out about the Twin Towers and that day out of the newspapers for five years. Five years later, Scott spotted Alan with the full newspaper headed towards his room.

"Sprout? Sprout, can I please have the newspaper" he asked. Alan heard him and walked a little faster. Not fast enough to loose Scott.

"Scott, let go of my wrist" Alan whined. Scott tightened his grip on Alan's wrist.

"Let go of the paper" he said tightening it. Alan let go from the pain. It fell into Scott's outstretched hand. He let go of Alan and looked at it. He gasped.

"Morning Scott. Scott? What's wrong" John, the second oldest, asked. He was home because Brains was testing out a new auto-pilot machine. John saw the cover and paled too.

"This says the **fifth** anniversary. This is the first time we've ever heard about it" Scott said. The two instantly turned to Alan. The only thing was, Alan wasn't there. Scott checked Alan's room and the game room while John checked the pool deck and beach. Alan was in his room.

"Go away" Alan yelled. Scott only got closer.

"Al, Sprout, tell me what's wrong" Scott cooed. He hugged him. Alan cried into his shirt and Scott began to rock him back and forth.

"I-I was there Scotty, at the Twin Towers" he cried. Scott pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"You were at Tracy Enterprises Al" he corrected.

"No, I ran from dad's business to the towers. I helped get people out of both towers, one fell and I went to the other. I was getting a couple out when the last one fell and….." Alan trailed off.

"And what Sprout" Scott asked quietly. Alan lifted the back of his shirt off and Scott gasped when he saw the bruises and the small burn marks. The bruises and burns were not as bad as they were five years ago. They do hurt a bit and Alan had marks from them.

"That's from the North Tower falling on me, I mean, I was in an air pocket" Alan softly. Scott almost had to strain to hear it.

"Al, why didn't you tell us about it? We would have helped you" Scott told him.

"You would have treated me like a baby" Alan responded.

"No we wouldn't have" a deep voice said from the doorway. They turned toward it.

* * *

Oh!! Who is it? Please R&R!

o


End file.
